


Beach Date...Interrupted

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal does not like sand, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Post Fall, Post Season 3, Will finds a stray, a stray dog finds Will, beach date, domestic hannigram, hannibal wears beach clothes but not sandals, hannigram fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: Will talks Hannibal into a date on the beach. They are having a great time, Will made lunch, Hannibal swam with Will, and they were even having some fun back on the beach. Until an uninvited guest shows up, not that Will minds.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 25





	Beach Date...Interrupted

* * *

* * *

Hannibal watches Will as he prepared all the necessary items for their “beach date”, as he called it. The doctor wasn’t much a fan of being on the beach directly and was more of a enjoy it from the comfort of your home type of person. But as he has discovered, there is nothing he would not do or try for Will and he seemed rather enthusiastic about this particular idea so who was he to refuse him.

He saw champagne, fruits, and Will’s mystery lunch that Hannibal was told would be a surprise, get packed into an insulated basket. A large blanket was neatly, by Will’s standards, folded into a beach bag. Followed by a beach umbrella.

Hannibal softly smiled, he loved when Will got so involved in a task that he forgets the world around him. It’s one of his many endearing qualities.

In about half an hour Will said he was ready. But one look at Hannibal changed his mind.

“You cannot. I repeat. Cannot. Wear that to the beach.”

Hannibal look affronted. “I wear this out all the time, Will.”

“You are not wearing dress pants to the beach. Go put on something water appropriate or I pick it out for you.”

Hannibal huffed a sigh but complied. There was no way he was going to let Will pick out what he wears. Not today anyway.

He settled on a pair of swim shorts, Will had insisted had at least one pair even if they cost a thousand dollars, a polo shirt and a casual loafer. He would not be caught dead in sandals.

He returned to Will, “Better, Dear Will?”

The endearment got a slight blush out the man but he gave Hannibal a once over, “Yes. Much.” He walked over to plant a soft kiss to the doctors cheek. He took Hannibal’s hand and as they walked down to their small private beach. They technically had neighbors but the houses here were spaced so far apart it hardly mattered.

Will got to setting everything up and when he was done motioned for Hannibal to join him on the blanket. Will had taken off his sandals and shirt so Hannibal mirrored his actions. Then reluctantly joined him on the blanket.

“You look at the sand like it’s personally offended you. How can sand be rude?” His tone was teasing, Will was enjoying this.

“It finds it’s way into every place you do not wish it to be. The grains are like a fine sandpaper and they can become so hot they burn. And people have the audacity to regularly enjoy this? And I’m the psychopath.”

Will broke into a laugh at that. “It’s not that bad, stop being a drama queen.” He kissed Hannibal’s forehead as he moved to open the champagne.

Hannibal just smiled rolled his eyes at his partner.

“Here. Some of your fancy champagne should help.” He handed him a glass, Will then leaned into Hannibal with his own. They enjoyed each other’s company for some time before Will decided it was time to dig into his surprise lunch. Turns out that Will had made a “pork” and “chorizo” picnic pie, a fruit and cheese plate, and dark chocolate covered cheese cubes and black sea salt. Hannibal felt a swell of pride at seeing Will’s choices. He must have spent all morning on this while Hannibal was out running errands.

“This looks wonderful, Will.”

A flush rose to Will’s face at the compliment. He doesn’t often cook or rather he just assists Hannibal in the kitchen but when he does take on the task of head chef he always feels, albeit unnecessary, pressure. Hannibal suggested they save the dessert for after a swim. Will’s eyes lit up. He hadn’t thought he’d get Hannibal in the water. After taking a short rest, Will got to his feet pulling Hannibal with him.

“Race you.” Hannibal didn’t miss the mischievous glint in the other man’s eyes. Well, if he wanted to play games, who was he to not participate. He let Will win as they charged into the water and as he turned to likely gloat, Hannibal tackled him into the waiting ocean.

When they surfaced, the look of pure surprise on Will’s face was entirely worth it.

He brushed the more gray than blond hair out of the doctor’s face, laughing softly, “Clever.”

The rest of their swim was rather peaceful. Causal laps and dives below the surface. Will hanging onto Hannibal, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, while they looked towards the glistening horizon. Some heated kisses shared, maybe a little more. If Will had bruises on his hips he wasn’t going to complain. Eventually Hannibal seemed to have enough of the water and was the first to return to the beach. Will not far behind. Hannibal went to retrieve towels but when he turned he saw Will was maybe halfway to their blanketed area, facing the ocean.

He approached him from behind wrapping a towel around him but not breaking contact. “Something on your mind, dear Will?”

“Not really. Just being…reflective. The ocean does that to me these days. It’s just nice that after everything we can have this peace. I’ve always loved feeling of the warm sand under feet, you know. But since I moved to the D.C area it wasn’t something I was able to often enjoy and I suppose I forgot that I enjoyed it. But now, here, with you, after all the craziness, I’m remembering things that I enjoy. And I’m not saying our lives don’t have crazy but I feel like…I finally have a good balance of myself and life.”

Hannibal nuzzled his neck and inhaled, placing a soft kiss before joining Will’s gaze seaward. “I’m happy to hear that, Will. I admit I had some mild concerns you would decide this life, with me, was not for you. But I can say with certainty I have never felt this kind of joy and contentment in all my years. I thought myself incapable of things that most would call love. I’ve experienced pleasures, and was brought joy by beautiful things. But never did they make me feel in the way that you do, Will.”

Will felt a few tears run down his cheek. He was smiling as he brought his arms to rest on Hannibal’s. “I love you too, Hannibal.”

They made their way back to the blanket and Hannibal poured them some more champagne as Will retrieved the dessert. He picked one up and offered it to Hannibal. The blond slowly brought his mouth to the chocolate covered treat, keeping eye contact with Will. He repeated Will’s actions, grabbing a chocolate of his own. Apparently that was all Will could take before he was roughly shoving Hannibal to his back on the blanket. Straddling his hips, he leaned down to capture his lips with his own. Tongue tasting the sweet and salty mix of his dessert and Hannibal. That drew a groan from Will.

Hannibal had once again grabbed his hips, attempting to pull him closer. Will was not having any of it, Will would control their pace today. He grabbed Hannibal’s wrists and moved them to his hair instead. He began to kiss and nip at Hannibal’s neck, leaving marks as he went. One particularly hard bite had drawn out a soft moan and had Hannibal’s hands tightening in his hair. He made his way down his chest, pausing to place lighter bites to the hard nubs, earning another moan from Hannibal, his hips thrust upward of their own accord. Will had discovered a few good placed bites was the best way to draw sounds out of Hannibal. A few had even drawn blood, he hadn’t meant to though. He loved being able make Hannibal come undone. And knowing he was the only one who would ever see Hannibal like this made it all the more sweet.

He continued his journey down to his hips, placing a particularly hard bite on his left. That caused said hips to jerk reflexively and his hands had a death grip on his hair but the sounds Hannibal was making only made the tightness in Will’s swim shorts tighter. He gently licked the now reddened flesh to calm the pain and Hannibal was practically squirming under him. He could not think of a more beautiful sight.

He nuzzled Hannibal’s groin, giving a teasing nip through the fabric.

“Will, you will be the death of me yet.” His voice was breathy and much more heavily accented than normal.

Will met his eyes. Both their pupils blown, palming his hardness, “I intend to be, Doctor.”

That earned him another groan out of Hannibal, as he arched his back in an attempt for more friction.

Hands now at the waistband of his shorts, he was about to move the offending clothing off his husband when he heard a noise. Something rustled in the nearby shrubs and both men had become alert.

Will was about to get up and investigate when the noise in question came barreling out with a bark, tail wagging, heading straight for the two men. Will saw no stop in him and moved off Hannibal to brace for impact. The dog collided with Will, with happy yips and face licks following.

“Aw, Who’s a good boy.” He gave the dog a good scratch behind the ears and down his back. The dog reminded Will of Winston but with a bit shorter hair.

“Well I had thought me, but clearly this furry menace has one you over in mere seconds, though I was the one to face the dismal sand just for you.”

Will rolled his eyes. He knew his words lacked real “bite”.

“You’re still a “good boy”, Hannibal. And you have no idea how happy today has made me. But look at him. Fur matted, a bit thin, no collar, I can’t feel a chip, do they even chip dogs here? He clearly wants to come home with us.”

“I had known you’d bring home a stray eventually but I had not thought it would happen in the middle of a ‘date’.”

Will laughed, “You anticipated me bringing home dogs?”

“At least one. I would discourage more until we know where we shall live more permanently. One is not too much to travel with.”

“And you…you’re ok…with dogs?”

“Will, if you had not tried to change me, why would I ever try to change you? If living with you means I must share my home with several furry mongrels then so be it.”

Will’s eyes welled with tears once again. If he saw Hannibal every day forever, this is now the day he’d see. A bark from their new family member brought Will back to the present. He had moved completely onto the blanket and was giving Hannibal a curious look. The man offered his hand to be smelled and was rewarded with a lick. He gave a quick scratch behind the ear for a mild display of affection. 

Hannibal packed their things and stood, “We best get back home then, Will. It clearly needs a bath and I should get started on dinner.”

Will nodded. “He needs a name though, don’t you think? Before we bring him home?”

“That seems more your area.”

“Oh come on. What name comes to mind?” Hannibal gave Will a curious look but complied.

“Argos.” When Will looked confused Hannibal elaborated, “It was the name of Homer’s most loyal dog in the Odyssey.”

Will chuckled, “Of course, you’d pick a name from literature.” He looked to the dog in question, “Well, what do you think, boy? Argos??” He gave an approving sounding bark, tail wagging in accompaniment. “Argos it is then.” Will rose, grabbing some of what Hannibal had packed up.

Hannibal took the opportunity wrap an arm around Will’s waist to murmur softly in his ear, “After Argos has had a bath, we have had a shower, and have had dinner we will most certainly be continuing what you started here.” The words sent a shiver down Will’s spine. Hannibal then began the trek back up to their home. He followed his husband, calling Argos to follow. Will had no disagreements there. He would love to finish what he started…

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, I do have ideas for life with their new dog and if they move on or stay where they are. so for now it is chapter one of ?


End file.
